Love Typhoon
by Petite Sirene
Summary: Momoka, Haruhi is the only girl in a family of 5 other brothers. Anytime a guy confesses to Haruhi, the 4 eldest brothers get rid of the guy in order to protect her. But what will happen when Prince Charming comes and Haruhi falls for him? SanadaXOC DISCONTINUED UNLESS SOMEONE CAN CONVINCE ME TO CONTINUE
1. Typhoon Begins!

Hello everyone! Just to tell you, this is based on the Taiwanese drama **Tao Hua Xiao Mei **or otherwise known as **Momo Love**. Some of you may have watched the drama already. I am not taking credit for the storyline. I just thought it would be nice to do a Prince of Tennis version of this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Momo Love.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Typhoon Begins!**

"Don't say it," a guy with brown hair whispered. He wasn't that tall and his worried eyes had an exasperated look in them. His name was Momoka Ken (last name first). Even though his life was his own story, he would never be the main character in it. The main character would always be his younger sister: Momoka Haruhi.

He was staring at a guy who was dressed in the Rikkai Dai Fuzoku High School uniform for school. The guy was sweating profusely and he had taken out a piece of parchment out of his backpack. Ken was only one of the many people standing in a circle around the three people.

"Don't say it," Ken whispered again.

The guy who was standing with the piece of parchment was named Shu Nobari. He coughed twice before reading, "Momoka Haruhi!" He looked up from the paper really fast to the girl who was standing across from him. She had long black hair that was held in two pigtails by ribbons. Standing right beside her was her best friend Shira Aya.

Shira Aya whispered in Momoka Haruhi's ear, "His name is Shu Nobari; a third year. I heard he's going to major in science. How many guys is it now? This has to be the fifth guy that confessed to you this month!"

The guy started again, "After the rain stopped . . ."

"'The wind and rain stopped in the sunlight'," Aya whispered.

"The end of the world is near," the Nobari said. "Do you know that I am waiting for you? Haruhi-san, the feelings that I have for you are growing day by day. That is why I want to spend my time with you. The elegant poise that I love, has taken over my whole heart. I want to let you know . . ."

Aya snickered a bit at the guy's speech, and Ken just shook his head and said, "Senior student, you can repent and be saved. Please don't say it."

"'I still want to say it bravely'," Aya said. She was always thinking ahead and trying to predict what the guy confessing to Haruhi would say. She had witnessed her best friend being confessed to often.

"I love you!" Shu Nobari shouted.

Ken just sighed as soon as he heard that, mumbling, "He still said those words." Ken shook his head as he took out his cell phone.

"Haruhi, meeting you is the best gift in the world. Can you become my girlfriend?" Nobari asked, presenting Haruhi with the paper he read from.

Ken's phone made a clicking noise as it took a picture of Nobari presenting his younger sister Haruhi with the piece of paper. He made sure to get Nobari's face. Momoka Haruhi became the most important in Momoka Ken's life because she had four special yet very different other brothers. But Ken was not included within that group. "Good luck, senior student," Ken said with a sigh.

I guess you guys are wondering. Just how different are Momoka Haruhi's four other, older brothers? Except for their height, looks, the way they dress, how they speak, and the way they look at other people. The four oldest brothers are all crazy! And no medicine would be able to cure them.

The oldest of the four brothers was Momoka Itsuki. He was the leader of all of the crazy brothers. He was a well known weather reporter who had won the 'sexiest man' award for three years in a row. He was tall and lean with some good muscle. But what people don't know is that before his manliness, before his pride, before everything, he would go to great lengths to protect his younger sister no matter what. That is his craziness.

Itsuki's cell phone rang while he was still in the dressing room. His blue eyes bulged a bit at what he saw. It was the picture of the guy giving Haruhi the love speech he had written. His blond hair was a bit like Atobe Keigo's hair in the way that it stuck out, but he had a bit of bangs hanging in his face. He went up to the green screen that showed the map of Japan so he could tell the weather. He quickly stated all of the weather, and he didn't mince any words. He motioned for the news lady to go back on as he rushed out of the news station and into his Mercedes, driving quickly away.

The second brother was the famous fashion designer Momoka Kurosaki. He however, was not gay. He got any girl he wanted with his great taste and great looks. His blond hair was a bit longer than his older brother, and his golden eyes pierced any girl's heart. No one knew how many girls he had captured, but he even became the guy known to not let a girl stay alone during the night.

His cell phone started ringing too, and Kurosaki saw that it was a picture mail. He gripped his cell phone harder and put it quickly away. His was in the middle of a fashion show. He called the make-up artist to come and darken some girl's cheeks. As soon as he got all of the girls on the runway, he slipped out of the backdoor and ran to his dark blue convertible, heading for Rikkai Dai Fuzoku High School. His love for his sister was his sickness.

The third brother, Momoka Sho was in the middle of a seminar. He was known as the smartest guy in all of Japan, and he was facing a white board, solving some difficult math problem that not even the professor could solve. His black hair was a bit wavy and long, but at the same time, it was sticking out a bit. He pushed his glasses further up his nose as he continued to solve the math problem. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he quickly fumbled with it for a moment. He solved the problem quickly and ran out of the classroom while the professor was saying, "If anyone can solve this problem, I'll let you graduate university right away! I won't even make you take this class anymore!" The professor turned around to see the equation already solved. Sho was already in his SUV Lexis and on the way to Haruhi, for he cared about her just as much as his other brothers.

The fourth brother, who was actually the younger twin of the third brother, was the complete opposite of his older twin. He was amazingly good at every single sport there was out there. At the moment, he was water-skiing. His hair was just as black as his twin's, but it was a bit longer, and not as styled. He also didn't wear glasses. His name was Momoka Ren. Dozens of girls were standing on the docks cheering him on. Before he even graduated high school, hundreds of universities had wanted him to join their school and be in their sports team. His cell phone was on an arm band and he got the same picture mail that his other brothers did. As he got on the dock, he ignored the dozens of girls and hopped on his motorcycle. His love for his sister was tremendous also.

The four older brothers all arrived at the school at the same time. Ken was leaving the school when a car came out of nowhere and parked right in front of him, he turned to the right only to be blocked off again, the same went with the left side. He just about gave up and he turned back around to be blocked by a motorcycle.

"Brothers . . ." Ken said. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is he?" they all asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Ken turned around only to be cornered in completely by his very tall brothers. Ken was dragged away onto the school grounds with his older brothers in the lead.

If you're a guy and you confess to Momoka Haruhi, someone should call the ambulance for you! Shu Nobari was walking to the school's stadium when a bat appeared and almost took his head off, but he ducked and fell to the ground.

"It didn't hit him," Ren said.

"He must be very good, his reflexes are fast," Sho agreed. "No wonder he's in the baseball team."

"Um, who are you guys?" Nobari asked.

"Ken," Itsuki interrupted, "go and take watch." Ken quickly agreed and shuffled away in agreement.

"Sempai, take care," Ken said to Nobari before leaving.

"We are Momoka Haruhi's older brothers," Kurosaki replied to Nobari's earlier question once Ken had left.

"Momoka Haruhi's older brothers?" Nobari said.

"Yes, and today we are here not only to say hi, but to ask you questions. I heard that you confessed your love to Haruhi."

"Yes . . ."

"Okay, Sho, Ren, Itsuki, check up on him! Who is this no good ruffian?"

"His name is Shu Nobari. He's eighteen and a third year here at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku High School. Height: 178 cm. Weight: 80 kg. His left and right eyesight is 1.0 and 1.2. His average grades are over 90% and he's the lead of the baseball team. He's also into eagle style kung fu, and he won the championship last year with his team," Sho informed everyone.

"How did you get all of this on me????" Nobari asked.

"His family is also into construction and he makes over 100 million a year. His family are law abiding citizens, so he looks alright in that region."

"Does he have any diseases?" Itsuki asked, sitting on the stands.

"No, not at all," Sho replied.

"Ah, that's pretty good," Kurosaki said, patting Nobari's back. "There's not much to be picky about."

"I don't care what his condition is," Ren said. "Let's just beat him up." Ren swung the bat at Nobari's head again, but Nobari ducked.

"Now, student Nobari. Let me as you a question," Itsuki said from the stands. "Why did you get a 45% on your second midterm test in health education?"

"Huh? Only 45%?" Ren asked.

"It's true," Kurosaki said. "In every class he gets over 90%, but the only class he didn't pass was health education. I say there's something definitely wrong with him."

"I think that he might not have a disease, but he's definitely psychotic," Ren said.

"It was because of the teacher . . ." Nobari tried to make up excuses.

"Listen," Itsuki said, leaning a bit, "I won't mince words. Haruhi is the only girl in a family of five other brothers, and she's our family's most precious jewel. We don't allow any guy to just be better than us, especially a guy who got 45% on his health education midterm. So from now on, break it up with Haruhi, or else we'll have to make you disappear from her."

"Wait one second!" Nobari said, jumping away from the brothers. "I am free to like whoever I want! And I'm not afraid of you since I'm a master in the style of eagle kung fu!" Nobari then continued to start doing some strange poses that were suppose to be intimidating. The brothers just laughed at the ridiculousness of his moves.

A few moments later, the brothers were standing in front of a huge arch while Itsuki and Kurosaki were fixing their clothes. The other two brothers were standing there waiting for them.

"Eagle style kung fu?" Itsuki laughed. He did a motion with his fingers and the other brothers followed him to the front of the school.

"Hey!!! Are you going to leave me up here?" Nobari asked. He was perched on the top of an eagle statue that was about 45 feet high. "Hey! How am I suppose to get down?! Someone come help me!!!" Clouds started to gather in the sky and lightning struck everywhere. Nobari cowered under the wing of the eagle while shielding himself from the pelting rain which was coming down hard and fast.

Meanwhile, Haruhi and Aya were running as fast as they could to the bus. They were already soaking wet, and they were relieved to be on the bus. They chose a seat kind of near the front and sat with each other.

"I think there are some interesting things about him," Aya said, referring to Nobari. "You should consider him."

"There's no reason to," Haruhi replied.

"I know, you don't have feelings for him."

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I just don't dare think about it."

"How come?"

"It's just that every time a guy confesses to me, I don't see them afterward. I think it's either they regretted their confession or didn't truly like me at all."

Haruhi had a memory of when she was in class. Her teacher was telling a story of Adam and Eve and how their love was like an apple. Which was split into two and thrown into opposite directions of the world. So that Adam and Eve would have to find each other. That's why this world is so lively.

_'From then on,'_ Haruhi thought, _'in order to complete love, we always say that we'll find the other half of that lost apple. How can love be so harsh?'_

"Hey!" Aya said. "Look at that guy!" She pointed to a very tall guy who was wearing the regulars' tennis jacket. He had black hair that poked out from underneath his white cap. The two girls could only see the back of the guy's back, but they both knew who he was. His name was Sanada Genichirou, and he was the serious third year at their school who was also the vice captain of the tennis team. He was standing up on the bus and holding on to the pole at the front of the bus for people who stand.

"He's so handsome today, isn't he?" Aya asked. "No wonder all of the girls always confess to him. I say that he might be your half apple! Let me get his number for you!"

"No!" Haruhi whispered. She grabbed the her best friend's arm and pulled her back down to the seat. "Don't make such a big fuss!"

"But he's so handsome!"

Just then, Haruhi gave out a petite yet loud sneeze.

"Are you cold?" Aya asked. "I'll go ask the bus driver to turn it down."

Sanada had heard the sneeze and leaned down towards the bus driver, saying, "Can you please turn down the air conditioner? I think I just heard someone sneeze."

"It's not cold anymore," Haruhi said, oblivious to what Sanada just did for her.

"Don't worry too much," Aya said. "There will be a day when you find your half apple. I'm leaving now. Bye." Aya got off the bus since it was her stop.

_'My half apple . . .'_ Haruhi thought.

A few stops later, Haruhi got off of the city bus, and Sanada followed right behind her. He opened up his umbrella and ran across the street. Haruhi put her bag over her head and ran in the direction Sanada was going since her house was also in the same direction. Once they were across the street, they both stood at the bus stop where there was a small roof that protected them from rain. Haruhi was going to wait the rain out.

Sanada took one look at Haruhi all soaking wet and handed his umbrella to her. He was a gentleman after all, and even though he didn't know her, he was always polite to ladies. "Miss," he said.

Haruhi started at him. She tried to memorize every single little thing about him; the way his face was serious, the fall of his hair off his head under his cap, how tall he was (about 6'4"), and how his eyes were. They were black orbs that showed no emotion in them. His face was hard, it was as if he had never smiled before. Haruhi's hand slowly came out and took the umbrella.

_'In that moment of 36 seconds, on the ends of the tree branches, there seemed to float downwards lots of snow-like particles. Lightning appeared in the skies, an old loving couple walked past. Two smiles appeared from a young couple. The traffic lights were like eyes, always blinking. A girl with a decorated umbrella smiled, and a boy stepped in a bit of mud. Across from me, Sanada Genichirou's heart was racing, he blinked at me once, on his right hand there's a watch, he's carrying an umbrella. He handed it to me with his left hand. He runs off so quickly that I think I missed him. His speed was nothing like anything I had ever seen before. He was so fast. Why am I remembering every detail? Every detail before this I wouldn't even pay attention to. Oh . . . I forgot to breath.' _Haruhi's mind was racing as she recalled every detail, every single thing that happened when he handed her the umbrella. She had taken a long time to take it. Haruhi's heart was thumping in her chest and she held her tiny right hand to it. Her pale cheeks were flushed a light pink and she realized that for the first time, she had thought about a guy seriously like that. She might have started falling for him . . .

* * *

I hope everyone liked this story so far! I worked hard on it!

**Please review. I love reviews (no flaming please). Reviews will encourage me to update sooner! And if anyone wants to see what the OCs look like, their bios and links to pics are on my profile.**


	2. Oh Brothers!

I updated! In the beginning, there's not much Sanada, so sorry about that, but there is some Sanada at the end! So again, sorry about the lack of Sanada in this chapter. However, there will be _**a lot**_ of Sanada in the next chapter.

Also, for everyone who loves the craziness of the brothers . . . here's some more!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
**

**Oh Brothers!  
**

Haruhi collapsed on the bus bench and still held her hand to her heart. She heard a small yap and turned her head to the side. There was a box next to bench and Haruhi leaned her head over the seat to see into the box. There was a small puppy in it and she lifted it from the box.

"I think I'll keep you," she said to no one in particular.

Haruhi got up again and opened the umbrella while holding the puppy in her other hand. She stopped in the middle of the road when she saw her house. It was encased by metal poles and the walls seemed to have been stripped of its plaster and it showed the written on plaster underneath.

"This was not how it looked before," Haruhi said to her dog. She had a flashback of her house that morning she left. There was definitely something going on. She saw her brothers' cars outside of the house and she knew there was something.

She used her key to open the door, but the inside of the house was completely the same as always. She looked around suspiciously and moved around cautiously.

"Their cars are all here, but I don't see anyone." Haruhi's voice echoed back to her in her large house.

Her feet dragged her up the stairs and she looked at the door to her room as if there was something wrong with it. It looked normal. There was still the wooden flower sign on it that had her name written on it. Her hand took the knob and turned it.

"Surprise!!!" her four eldest brothers all shouted once she entered.

Haruhi's eyes darted from one side of the room to the other. Her room was repainted and there was a new queen sized bed in the room. Vines and flowers were painted on one side of the wall and she had gotten a new computer and new furniture. Haruhi put her school bag and her new puppy on her bed, which her brother Ken had been lying on.

"Ken! Get up!" Ren whispered, hitting the side of Ken's head. Ren straightened out the bed again once Ken had gotten up.

"Because you are the only jewel of the Momoka household," Itsuki the eldest said, "and now that you're a high school student, we've decided to give you more room. That's why we helped remodel your room."

"Do you like it? What do you think?" the other brothers asked her.

"Um." Haruhi looked around the room once more and nodded her head awkwardly.

"Haruhi," Ken said. "Not only are all of the walls repainted, but the whole structure was remodeled! And your room is way bigger than it was before!" Ken excitedly moved his hands around to present the room.

Haruhi's awkward look was still on her face. She was truly grateful for the new room, but she felt as if her brothers were doing too much for her.

"Haruhi," Kurosaki said putting his hand on her shoulder and guiding her to a door in her room, "we also prepared your own personal bathroom. Come over and take a look!"

"Wow! Amazing!" Haruhi ran into the bathroom. It had the tub on one side and a long counter that held two sinks on the other side. There was also another door that led to the toilet. The bathroom was the biggest one that Haruhi had ever seen in her life.

Ken followed Haruhi in saying, "This is such a huge bathroom!" He explored the bathroom while Haruhi was exploring too.

"How it it?" Kurosaki asked. "It's pretty big, right? After today, there's no need to use the same bathroom as that stupid Ken."

As soon as Ken heard that, he made a face and got out of the bathtub that he was sitting in. "Brothers, don't you think you're being a bit too nice to Haruhi?"

Ken went into Haruhi's new closet and saw that it was twice the size of what it was before.

"You also have your own closet," Kurosaki added. "How is it? Do you like it?"

Haruhi was looking around her room again, but this time, with a confused expression. "But my room wasn't this big originally." Haruhi put her hand to her cheek and walked quickly over to Itsuki. "Brother, where did all this extra room come from?"

"It wasn't much," Sho said. "We just had to make a few minor adjustments. You know that interior decorating is very surprising."

"Then can you do mine next time?" Ken asked.

"Ken, okay we already did yours."

"Really?! Woo!" Ken ran out of Haruhi's room and threw his arms up into the air. "A new room! Yeah! I have a new room!"

The four eldest brothers laughed a little bit and turned to look at each other. Ken was trying to open his door, but the know wouldn't budge, and neither would the door. It wouldn't swing in the way it was suppose to be.

"Hey, why can't I open the door?" Ken asked. "It's like a wall."

Haruhi pushed away from her other brothers and came to help Ken. "Let me see." Haruhi tried to push open the door to no avail too.

"Of course it can't be opened," one of the brothers said. "Your room is now Haruhi's closet."

"Huh?!" both Haruhi and Ken said at the same time, looking at the brothers with a shocked expression.

"Why did you guys do this? My room . . ." Ken asked. Haruhi was behind him, still trying to open the door and prove her brothers wrong.

"Your room was destroyed," Itsuki stated. "Hey Kurosaki, tell the company to seal up the door tomorrow."

"Okay, tomorrow I'll tell them when they come in to add the closet shelves," Kurosaki agreed.

"Seal it up?" Ken asked. "Why do you want to do it?"

Kurosaki came out of the room and pointed at Ken, saying, "In the whole house, there's only your room next to Haruhi's. If we don't destroy yours, then whose do we destroy?"

"This . . . you guys . . ." Ken mumbled.

"What? What did we do?" All of the brothers came out of Haruhi's room and kind of had scary looks on their faces.

Ken shirked away from them and went behind Haruhi even though she's so much shorter than him. She put out her arms protectively and looked at her brothers in the eyes. She shielded Ken's body with her own.

"Don't be afraid, Ken," she said. "I definitely won't let them get away with it!"

The brothers had a bit of a sad expression on all of their faces and scoffed a bit.

"Yeah, that's right," Ken agreed. "Why must you guys sacrifice my room?"

"That's right!" Haruhi shouted. "Hurry up and return Ken's room!"

"Don't misunderstand us," Itsuki said. "How can we bully him? Of course we prepared a new room for him. Of course, Haruhi."

Kurosaki pointed down the stairs and Ken raised up his arms again in happiness. "Yeah! I have a new room!" Ken raced down the stairs. The older brothers laughed again and followed after Haruhi as she followed Ken.

Ken's face instantly fell when he saw his "new room". It was actually the family's storage room! There were old desks and chairs and boxes everywhere. There were also spiderwebs in every single nook and cranny.

"What's happened?" Haruhi asked as she came into the room and held onto Ken's shoulder.

"It's a ghost room," Ken said. "This is what they said was my new room."

"What? Don't you like it?" Itsuki asked. "Isn't this the room you loved from when you were little?"

"What did I like about it?" Ken shouted. "It's the storage closet! It's where you guys locked me when you guys didn't want me joining you when you guys played." Ken ran out of the room and bumped into Ren's chest who was standing a bit on the stairs and was at least a foot taller than Ken.

"Ken, don't you think that you're acting babyish when arguing with your sister over these little things?" Ren asked. He draped his arm over Ken's shoulders in a menacing kind of way.

"I wasn't arguing with Haruhi . . ." Ken argued weakly.

"You say you're not, but you're arguing now."

"Ken, you're grown up now, you should be a bit more understanding. Don't be such a baby, always crying."

Haruhi's face turned to annoyance and sadness. She squeezed through Itsuki and Kurosaki and grabbed both of Ken's arms. "Ken, let's go. Let's not bother with them." She turned her head and looked at her four eldest brothers while saying that. She turned Ken around and guided him up the stairs with her hand on his back.

Haruhi turned back around with a defiant look on her face. "You guys are too much! Call the company and tell them that I want my original room back!"

"Haruhi," Sho said, "we already spent the remodeling fee. It'll be a problem if you want it remodeled fast."

Haruhi gave a glance at Ken and turned to face her brothers again. Her face faltered for a bit. "I don't care about that! I don't need a room that big, I just need my original-sized room."

The brothers all exchanged glances with each other. "Okay," Itsuki said. "Haruhi, tell me what you want us to do in order for you to accept our arrangement?"

Haruhi ran down the stairs again. "This time, the affected one is Ken, so I think . . . We should ask Ken, right?"

Ken suddenly had a flashback of when his brothers tortured him.

"Ask Ken? Okay, let's ask him," Itsuki said. He nodded his head in Ken's direction.

The two twin brothers, Sho and Ren, headed up the stairs, saying, "Ken, did we brothers ever force you into anything? Huh? Did we force you? Did we? You don't like your new room eh?"

The twins walked up the stairs and Ken was forced to back up with every step they took. Soon, Ken was stuck in the corner and his two older brothers were right up against him, and they looked menacing.

"Don't you like it? Do you like it or not? If you don't like it, tell it to the eldest brother," Sho said.

Ken was shaking. He was backed into a corner by the twins and he couldn't move or go anywhere since they were right up against him. His hand shook as he moved it and made it stick out of the crook of Sho's arm. His hand was still shaking as he formed a thumbs-up sign to indicate that he "liked" his new room.

"Yeah, it's a big room, right?" Ren asked.

Ken made an okay sign with his fingers. Haruhi looked at her brothers strangely and Itsuki and Kurosaki were just looking at each other and smiling.

* * *

Later that night. Ken laid on a futon in his new room. It still had all the storage things in it since he didn't clear it out yet. He was absolutely miserable. Ever since Haruhi came into the family, everyone had treated her as the center, but treated Ken as an extra person. When Ken was born, his mom and dad had been so disappointed that they cried all night. They then decided to make him the extra one of the family, and they wouldn't give up on trying to get a girl.

Haruhi was born a year after Ken, but he was in the same grade as her in school. When he was in first grade, his brothers made him flunk it on purpose so that he could watch over Haruhi at school. He had to retake the first grade with his younger sister. There was no "no" when they explained that to him. What if some guy were to take Haruhi away? In the first grade, a guy had confessed to Haruhi and asked if they could go to school together. She had said okay and that was when the brothers had decided to protect her. Ken was her older brother after all was what they had said. But the other guys were also Haruhi's older brothers, yet they didn't have to get in trouble like Ken did. He sacrificed himself then, and he even sacrificed himself later on many many times too. It was unfair for him.

Ken laid down thinking that he should go to sleep. He turned off the light and closed his eyes, but then he bolted upright again deciding that he didn't want to live the way he was living. "No, I don't want to. I don't want to be the extra one. I must leave my current living conditions."

* * *

The birds were chirping early in the morning. Haruhi was still sleeping soundly even though her new puppy was running around on the bed. The clock on her desk from across the desk moved and it showed that it was seven o' clock. Haruhi's computer suddenly turned on, and it showed her oldest brother Itsuki doing the weather.

He said, "Good morning, welcome to our 7 o' clock news. This is the weather reporter, Momoka Itsuki. Now Haruhi, it's time to wake up. It's 7 o' clock. Don't lie in bed. You're going to be late for classes."

Haruhi sat bolt upright when she heard her brother. "I don't wanna!" she said to the computer screen.

"I would say that lots of students have the same problem," Itsuki continued. "I have a few pointers for you guys. There are some electric circuits, so Haruhi, wake up."

Haruhi picked up her dog and set him on the floor. She quickly ran to the computer and shut it off, then she ran to the bathroom.

The computer turned itself back on again and Itsuki said, "Haruhi, don't lie in bed. You don't want to be late for school. Get up."

Haruhi poked her head from the bathroom and ran back to the computer. "It's so annoying!" She tried to turn off her computer again, but this time it didn't work. "Didn't I make it clear that I didn't want to be woken up this way?" Haruhi pressed the power button and countless keys on the computer, but it still wouldn't turn off. "This way, the whole world will know that I'm lazy!"

"Get up," Itsuki on the screen continued. "Oh, and before you leave, don't forget your jacket. But it won't rain today, so you won't need an umbrella."

Haruhi just tried her best to ignore the computer and was brushing her teeth in the bathroom.

"Haruhi, it's time to get up."

"Ken!" Haruhi called. "Hurry and save me!"

Ken walked into Haruhi's room. A backpack that was twice Ken's size was on his back, and he also had a sort of pouch slung over his shoulder with his favorite teddy bear in it. "What?" he asked.

"Ken! I don't know what the brothers did to my computer. I can't even turn it off. Can I borrow yours?"

"Don't try with all of these useless tasks. The brothers were afraid that you might oversleep, so they added anti-sleep software. Unless you break it, it won't turn off."

"No . . ."

Ken turned away from his sister with a sad sigh and started to walk away.

"Ken . . ." Haruhi called. "Where are you going?"

"I want to begin a new life. Good bye, Haruhi."

Ken went out through one of the second floor windows and stepped carefully onto one of the metal poles that were horizontal and surrounding his house. He moved around cautiously and looked everywhere. He didn't want the brothers to realize he left, so that's why he took such a difficult way.

_'Farewell, my precious sister Haruhi. Farewell, four mean brothers. The extra Ken says goodbye. I never want to see you guys again! This time, I definitely won't return! I will let them know that without me, the Momoka household can't . . . They definitely don't care about me.' _Ken wandered around aimlessly while sorting out his thoughts._ 'Where will I go? If I go to a friend's or classmate's house, I'll be found right away. What should I do? I should find a classmate that lives near by that I'm not on such good terms with.'_

Just then, Sanada Genichirou walked past Ken while he was wandering around.

Ken turned around immediately and shouted, "Hey you! You . . . we were classmates in grade school!"

Sanada's face was cold and hard as he said, "I remember you, you were in the same class as me in grade school."

"Yes!"

"Then later, you got sent back a year."

"Sent back a year . . . yes . . ."

"Oh, I remember. Your four brothers were very memorable."

"Ahh. Anyways, why are you here?"

"I just moved here a few weeks ago."

"Moved close by . . . So your home is here? Where?"

Sanada pointed to a big house that was on the edge. It looked like a big but traditional Japanese house.

"Wow, it looks good," Ken admitted. "So can I go to your house for a while?"

"In my house?"

Moments later, Ken was sitting in a chair in Sanada's room. His face looked strained as he brought in tea for the both of them. He wasn't one to be so nice to others, but he couldn't just abandon some guy on the street.

"Sanada-san! Please, I know that you can't, but I still have to beg you!" Ken admitted. "Although we aren't that familiar, and you got so serious about tennis, we haven't been in contact since, but I can only plead with you. If I go to a friend's house, I'll be found out immediately!"

Behind Ken, there was a huge window. Sanada's room had a lot of windows. Haruhi looked in and saw her brother talking to the guy who had given her his umbrella.

"Ken-san, please calm down. I didn't saw that I wasn't going to help, so please explain it to me nice and slow," Sanada said. He sighed inwardly and he just wanted to tell Ken to go home and stop fooling around, but they had been friends in elementary school before Ken got sent back a grade, and Sanada felt a bit of pity for Ken.

Haruhi was knocking on the window and Sanada turned his head towards her. Ken was still ranting about how his brothers ruined his life, but when Haruhi knocked louder, he turned his head and saw her too.

"Wait," he told her without thinking, "I'm talking about something important." Ken turned back to Sanada. "Actually, this was all caused by my sister, Haruhi . . ." Ken stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned around again quickly with a shocked expression as Haruhi knocked again. "Haruhi?! What are you doing here?! It's dangerous outside! Hurry and get in!" Ken threw open the window and reached his hand out to steady his sister as she climbed through the window.

"I followed you here," she admitted.

"Careful . . ." Ken replied.

"You still feel bad?"

"I feel alright. How can you climb everywhere? You're in somebody else's home."

Haruhi turned towards Sanada and a blush crept over her cheeks and painted them pink. "Sorry for the disturbance, nice to meet you, I'm Momoka Ken's younger sister."

Sanada tried to lessen the harsh look that was in his eyes since he was talking to the younger sister of his old friends. Also, she had just come because she was worried about her brother. "Hello, my name is Sanada Genichirou. I just moved into this neighborhood."  
"Hello. . ."

"Hello."

Meanwhile, back at the Momoka household. Haruhi's friend Aya had come over to her house and rang the doorbell.

Sho opened the door and asked, "You again? Why do you always come to my house?"

"For Haruhi of course!" Aya replied.

Sho walked up the stairs with Aya on his heels. He knocked on Haruhi's door. "Haruhi, are you still sleeping? Haruhi?" Sho knocked on the door again when Ren came up behind him. "Have you seen Haruhi?"

"Nope," Ren replied.

"Nope?"

Sho opened the door to Haruhi's room only to see it empty. "Haruhi? Haruhi?" The two brothers split up and searched throughout her room.

"She's not here," Ren said. "Red alert."

Back to Sanada's house. He was once again walking into his room with a tense expression and another cup of tea, except it was for Haruhi this time.

"Thank you, Sanada-san," Ken said.

"Here's some tea," he said coldly to Haruhi.

"Thanks . . ." she replied taking the cup from him.

"Then you guys first talk it over," Sanada stiffly said. He walked to the other side of his room and sat down at the window.

_'Why doesn't he remember me?'_ Haruhi thought.

"They don't know that you went out, right Haruhi?" Ken asked.

Haruhi didn't hear her brother because she was too busy staring at Sanada. She wanted to memorize his face again, and she was wondering why he didn't remember her. Haruhi turned her head quickly to her brother after she heard him calling her name about three times.

"I'm asking you if they don't know you went out," Ken said.

"No they don't!" Haruhi said. Her eyes had a spark of fire in them. "Ken, this time I'm really angry. This time, the brothers really crossed the line."

"Yes, I won't return even if I'm dead."

"I know that you ran away because of the arrangements with our rooms. No problem, don't worry, I have a plan to get your room back again."

"Hey Ken-san," Sanada said from across the room. "Do you want to go home to discuss these things?"

"Excuse us for a moment!" Ken said. He turned back to his sister. "Haruhi, are you saying that you have a plan to get my room back for me?"

"Yes, a very simple plan." Haruhi nodded her head. "This time, I will run away."

"You . . . ?!"

"Yes. Every time it's you that runs away, so it's already normal to them. But this time, it'll be me. I wanna see if they will still hurt you in any way. Because I surely won't let them."

"Haruhi," Ken said. His eyes turned sad. He grabbed both of Haruhi's hands in his own. "Only you feel as if I'm not an extra person! Thank you. You are the best, Haruhi . . ." Ken was bouncing in his seat and his voice cracked as tears came out of his eyes.

"Okay already, don't go on like this." Haruhi opened her arms and gave her brother a hug. "Don't worry, your little sister loves you."

Haruhi had borrowed a pen from Sanada and he gave her a piece of paper. She was writing a running away letter and it had her demands on it. "Okay," she said. "First, you go home, and then pretend to find this going away letter. I'll hide for now, so they can't find me. Then they should give you your room back."

"Yes . . . um . . . where are you going to hide?" Ken asked, his face worried.

Haruhi turned towards Ken. "For your sake, living on the streets is fine."

"On the streets won't do! Wait a second . . ." Ken turned around to face Sanada who was sitting at his window, looking up at the sky outside. There was a long bench-like spot that was connected to the wall at the window. "Sanada-san, can you let my sister stay in your home for a while?"

"Huh?!" Both Haruhi and Sanada said at the same time.

"Thank you, Sanada-san!" Ken exclaimed. Ken turned away from Sanada and back at his sister. "Haruhi, there's no need to worry, Sanada-san is a very good guy! He definitely won't do anything like that to girls."

Haruhi turned her head away from Sanada and looked back down to the letter she could feel her face heat up even more and she didn't want Sanada to see her with such a red face. Before any of them could say anything, Ken took Haruhi's letter and ran out of the door.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this story so far! I worked hard on it!

**Please review. I love reviews (no flaming please). Reviews will encourage me to update sooner! And if anyone wants to see what the OCs look like, their bios and links to pics are on my profile.**


	3. Lost Haruhi

Just wanted to let everyone know that I changed Haruhi's photo! She has a different look now since I wasn't really feeling the last one. So check out Haruhi's new look!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Lost Haruhi**

Ken carefully tried to sneak in the house. He squeezed his body through the door and looked around carefully. He shut the door as quietly as he could and he started to walk along the walls. He felt that if he straightened himself against the walls, he could make himself disappear. He quickly ran to the stairs and looked up. He was so relieved that he said, "I'm safe!"

Behind him, Ren and Sho came up. Ren was in an apron and he held a frying pan in his hands. The two twins looked at Ken suspiciously and Ren took a whack at Ken's head. Ken was startled, and he fell on the steps of the stairs, the pan missing him by inches.

"Where did you go?" Ren asked, holding the frying pan to Ken's neck like a knife.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" Sho asked. "Do you want to die?" Sho's right hand came up and clenched Ken around his jaw. He shook Ken's head as he asked that.

"No . . . !" Ken said through his squeezed cheeks. "My . . . cell phone ran out of battery."

"Where's Haruhi?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Haruhi? Isn't she upstairs?" Ken looked up the stairs and started calling for Haruhi. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Sho and Ren are looking for you Haruhi!" Ken turned back to look at the twins. "What happened to Haruhi?"

"Why are you asking me?" Sho asked. "Haruhi is missing, don't you know?"

Ken gave out a startled gasp. He gave out several in fact and his eyes widened in mock surprise. "Haruhi is missing?" he asked. "That's not possible! Haruhi! Come down here! Stop playing!"

The twins exchanged glances at each other before looking back at Ken.

"How did she go missing?" Ken asked.

"Why are you asking us?" Ren asked venomously. He hit Ken's head with the frying pan he was still holding. "When we're not here, you're suppose to be protecting Haruhi! Say it . . . Where did Haruhi go?"

"I . . . I don't know either. I didn't see her today. I'm surprised she's missing, okay? I'll look for her though. She might be inside." Ken stood up from the step of the stairs and he tried to squeeze through his two twin brothers. He started calling for Haruhi again and he opened the dutch front doors just to run into his two oldest brothers coming back in.

"Where's Haruhi? Is she back?" Itsuki, the oldest, asked.

"Not yet," Sho replied.

"Where could she be?" Kurosaki asked. "Did she call yet?"

"No," Ren said. "And even he, the one who is suppose to protect Haruhi doesn't know." Ren pointed at Ken as he said that.

"Momoka Ken!" Itsuki called angrily. Kurosaki followed Itsuki as he stomped angrily after Ken. Ken tried to sneak away, and Kurosaki just pointed an angry finger at him.

Ken ran into the living room. He chose a cushioned chair to hide at. He stuck his head on the seat as if he would turn invisible. Ren and Sho came around the chair and grabbed Ken's feet. They flipped him over so that he was sitting on the back of the chair and facing Itsuki and Kurosaki. Itsuki and Kurosaki each grabbed onto Ken's shoulders, forcing him to look at them.

"Calm down!" Ken said. "Maybe Haruhi went out with Aya for the day. I'll call Aya right now and ask where Haruhi is."

The two oldest brothers let go of Ken and he got up and walked away from them. He took out his phone and put it to his ear.

There was a serious expression on Sho's face as he called out Ken's name. "Ken, didn't you say your phone was out of battery?" It was not unexpected that Sho would catch that. He was a genius after all who usually outsmarted his professors.

All of the older brothers turned to look at him and their eyes were full of disbelief.

"Um, no . . . ," Ken replied nervously. "My phone is weird. Sometimes it has battery, sometimes it doesn't." The brothers continued to stare at Ken suspiciously. "Ah! She answered! I'll ask Aya now where Haruhi is.

"Hi," Aya replied.

"Aya! Where are you?"

"I'm in your house, what do you want?" Aya said all of that while walking down the staircase which was right behind Ken.

"My house?" Ken said in disbelief. He still hadn't turned around so he didn't see her yet.

The four oldest brothers were all looking over Ken's head to Aya who was still walking down the stairs.

Ken suddenly turned around and gasped. "You . . . you . . . What are you doing here?"

"Aya, you're still here?" Ren and Sho asked.

"Yeah!" Aya replied, grabbing onto Ren's arm. "I was sleeping in your bedroom earlier. Your bed is really soft, I had a good sleep." She rested her head on Ren's arm.

While Ren was slipping his arm out of Aya's grasp, all of the other brothers had gotten really close to him and stared at him in a circle.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ren asked. "Aya was tired from waiting for Haruhi. So she asked if she could sleep in my room." The two oldest just nodded their heads. "Wait! The main point isn't me!" Ren looked at Ken and grabbed his arm to pull him forward. "The main point is him!"

The two eldest brothers started laughing. Itsuki commanded, "Please tell us your responsibilities and mission for living in this family."

Ken looked at him nervously before replying, "One: protect Haruhi. Two: go to school and go home with Haruhi. Three: forbid any guys from going near Haruhi. Four: whatever Haruhi wants, I can only say yes, never no. Five: always pay attention to what Haruhi is doing. Six: Follow Haruhi wherever she goes. Seven: always stay next to Haruhi."

All of the brothers nodded their heads at what Ken said. Itsuki cleared his throat and asked, "Which ones did you manage to accomplish out of those seven points?"

"Aren't all of the seven points the same?" Ken asked.

All of the brothers started laughing before Itsuki asked, "So you really don't know where Haruhi is?"

Ken shook his head no and the brothers continued to keep laughing.

"No way," Kurosaki said.

Ren placed a menacing hand on Ken's shoulder. "I guess if we don't force him to say it, he won't say it. Momoka family transformer! Transform!"

All of the brothers screamed and pushed Ken around in their circle. Ren pushed Ken to the ground and kept him there. Ren got halfway on Ken's back and held onto his left arm. Itsuki took Ken's right arm, Sho took Ken's left leg, and Kurosaki took Ken's right leg. They were all pinning him down.

"Since you couldn't do it, there's no need for you to be alive!" Itsuki said.

"Exactly!" the others agreed. "Say it!"

"Stop!" Ken cried out.

"Supreme technique!" All of the brothers started to tickle Ken. "Say it!"

While Ken was being tortured, Haruhi was just sitting in Sanada's room. She sat on the chair next to his bed and she swung her legs. Sanada was sitting at his window on the window seating and he stared outside. He tried not to look at Haruhi at all.

Haruhi reached for a book from Sanada's shelf and pretended to look through it. She held the book up to her face while sneaking peeks at Sanada. Sanada looked at Haruhi back before he continued to look at the magazine in his lap.

Haruhi looked up and saw Sanada's kendo and tennis uniforms. _'Sanada is practicing kendo too?' _she wondered. She continued to stare fixedly on the uniform.

"Hey," Sanada said.

Haruhi turned her head towards him. "What?"

"Are you hungry?" he asked gruffly. He wasn't used to talking to girls politely.

Haruhi shook her head no.

"Then are you thirsty?"

"No, it's okay. Thank you though. You don't need to worry about me. You can keep doing your own things. Just pretend I'm not here."

"A girl that suddenly appeared in my room is not here? Is that what you're asking me to pretend? You want me to pretend that a girl isn't in my room?"

Haruhi looked around awkwardly before saying, "Oh . . . sorry."

Sanada quickly closed his magazine in frustration and left the room suddenly. He seemed to be very angry.

_'He . . . is so cold to me.' _Haruhi thought. _'Totally unlike yesterday, when he gave me his umbrella. Is it because he doesn't remember me? No way, he should at least remember me a little bit.'_

Itsuki was staring out the window in the living room with his arms crossed. All of the other brothers were sitting on the couches and waiting. Ren was making a phone call to who knew.

"You guys are all exaggerating," Ken said. He rubbed his arm because he was still hurt. "It's only 4:20 right now! Do you guys have to be this worried?"

All of the brothers then had a flashback. It was a memory of when Ken was still a baby. Their father had all scolded them because they had decided to draw on Ken.

~Flashback~

"I told you not to draw on him!" their father yelled. "I told you all to watch over him and yet you can't even do that! Look at you, like a wild kid. You'll see when Mom comes back!" All of the boys were dirty.

"I'm back!" their mother called out. She seemed to be in a very happy mood, and she had Haruhi in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. "How did you get so dirty? Naughty." She then walked away smiling. She didn't even yell at them. "Come eat cake with Haruhi!" she called back.

"Mom is weird," Itsuki stated.

"Come! Look, it's a girl!" their mother called out. "Did you see her? She's a girl! A sister! Finally!"

~Flashback End~

"Ever since Haruhi was born, Mom's personality changed completely," Itsuki said. "From a violent queen, to a kind mother for the four of us."

"Yes," Sho said, "Mom even sealed the hand that she used to hit us all of the time."

Itsuki sighed. He stood up and walked away, saying, "Well, go and assign routes, then we'll all split up and go search for Haruhi."

_'God, they'll definitely lose reasoning on anything that has to do with Haruhi,' _Ken thought.

"Where did you guys go before?" Kurosaki asked.

The four eldest brothers were gathered around the dining room table. It had a gigantic map of the whole city on it.

"Turned left at the door and followed this door," Ren said as he pointed on the map which direction he took.

The brothers continued to talk about what places they hadn't searched yet and where else they should search.

_'But . . .' _Ken thought. _'This is so going as what Haruhi and I planned. The next thing is . . . how can I move from the storage room? I should take out my secret weapon now!'_

"I'm sure she's hiding, so we can't find her," Sho added into the conversation. "Whatever, just search carefully when we go out."

Ken took out the paper from his pocket and cleared his throat before saying in a robotic tone, "'Give Ken his room back. Give rights to Ken.'"

All of the brothers turned around to look at Ken.

"'If not,'" Ken continued to read, "'I'll never come back home, Haruhi'" Ken turned around to face his brothers. "I think this is why Haruhi ran away! We should do what she tells us to do, and then she'll come back."

Ren walked over menacingly towards Ken. He yanked the piece of paper out of Ken's hand and said, "Let me see." After a long pause Ren said, "Momoka Ken!" He ripped up the piece of paper in front of Ken. "It's obvious that you wrote this yourself! Do you understand what type of situation we're in? Or are you still joking around? Do you want to die?"

"No! I wasn't joking!" Ken said.

"Heh," Itsuki said, "ignore the idiot over there. We have more important things to do. We have to find Haruhi. There's no way she's not coming back."

"Wait," Kurosaki said in a frustrated tone. He turned around quickly to face Itsuki, "What if Haruhi's been in an accident and got hurt and can't come back?"

"No way. I already told you about the nearby hospitals and police stations to take care of her. If something happens to her, I'll know right away."

"What if Haruhi got kidnapped?" Kurosaki shouted.

"Kidnapped?" Ken repeated.

"This is possible," Sho agreed. "Haruhi looks really cute. Perverts like those kind exist! And yesterday, I saw a notice saying that a rapist that likes to kidnap young girls appeared recently here on the neighborhood bulletin board."

"Yes!" Kurosaki shouted. "I heard that he usually drives the kidnapped girl to the mountaintop with a car. And then . . . And then he'll . . ."

The four brothers then had a vision of Haruhi up in the mountains with a ghoul standing over her carrying an ax as she ran away screaming.

Sho's eyes were wide as he said, "Then the rapist will do _that_ and _that_ to Haruhi! And finally . . . do _that_!"

"Wait . . . wait a second!" Ken exclaimed as he rushed up to his brothers. "Don't be so worried. Did you forget? Haruhi is an expert at kendo and judo! Whatever the danger is, she can definitely defeat the guy and run away."

"What if the guy is not someone who can be defeated with judo?" Ren asked. "Like a professional wrestler . . . or a monster? Or like in the X files! Haruhi got abducted by aliens to be experimented!"

Sho had a look on his face that was a mix of fear, disgust, and worry. He was surprised at what his twin had said. "Where did the aliens come from?" he asked.

Ren suddenly had a vision of an alien coming towards Haruhi as she was in a tunnel and her running away in horror. Ren shook his head and said, "I can't think about that anymore. This is way too scary! Let's call the police!"

"We can't," Itsuki stated. "Haruhi hasn't been missing for twenty-four hours yet. There's no use in calling the police right now."

"I don't care about that! I don't want Haruhi to be abducted by aliens!"

"Calm down, we'll think it through."

"I'll go save Haruhi!"

Ren ran off after saying that, and as the other brothers tried to say something, Sho ran after him too.

"It's not like that!" Ken shouted. _'Crap, the plan failed!' _"I'm coming too!

Ken got on his bike and started to pedal towards Sanada's house.

"Haruhi!" Ken called out. "Haruhi! Come home now Haruhi!" Ken ran up to the fence that was right outside of Sanada's room. He banged on it and shouted, "Sanada! Sanada! Where's Haruhi? Bring her down I need to take her home!"

Sanada had opened the window when Ken had started calling for him. He looked behind himself and into his room when Ken asked where Haruhi was. Sanada gave out a sigh of frustration as he walked down the stairs and out the door to where Ken was. He opened the door to the gate that surrounded his house and let Ken in.

"Your sister left two hours ago," Sanada stated gruffly. He turned around and started walking back towards his house.

"Two hours?" Ken asked. "No. I didn't see her on the way back here."

"You didn't?"

"Sanada, did Haruhi say where she was going?"

"No. But earlier . . ."

"Earlier? Earlier what?"

"Maybe . . ."

"May . . . Maybe what?"

"Maybe it's because of one small reason. I yelled at her."

"Yelled? You yelled at Haruhi?"

~Flashback~

Haruhi was leaning her head against the wall with her eyes closed. She looked a bit sick.

"Are you okay?" Sanada asked.

Haruhi lifted her head a little and shook her head. She quickly leaned back against the wall though.

"No. you're not okay." Sanada leaned over to get a closer look at Haruhi. "You're sweating. Do you not feel well?"

"Bathroom," Haruhi whispered.

"Bathroom?" Sanada asked. He cocked his head in confusion.

"I want to use the bathroom. But . . . I held it in for too long, and now I don't feel well."

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was a hint of annoyance in Sanada's voice.

"I didn't . . . want to . . . bother you . . ."

"You're not bothering me! Bathroom is right there! In front!" Sanada's voice was rising and he started to move his hands in frustration. Haruhi could see that he was angry. Sanada didn't take stupidity. He hated it. "It's not good if you hold it in too long! How can you hold it in, these kinds of things?" Sanada exhaled angrily and motioned his hand towards the bathroom in a quick fashion that indicated he had no patience left. "Go quickly." Sanada turned around suddenly and stormed out of his room. He slammed the door as he left.

~Flashback End~

"You really yelled at Haruhi . . . ," Ken sighed.

"Ken, I'm sorry," Sanada apologized. "I didn't exactly mean to do that because I don't know how to interact with a girl. So I might have said something rude."

"Everybody's loved her since she was a child. Nobody would yell at her. I think she's really depressed. I have to quickly find her!"

"Ken, I'll go with you."

The two got on their bikes and rode away. They rode to the main part of the city and they crossed a bridge.

"Haruhi!" Ken shouted. "Where are you? Haruhi!"

"Momoka Haruhi!" Sanada shouted out.

The two continued to yell out Haruhi's name and ask where she was.

Ken stopped in front of a woman and asked. "Did you see a girl with pigtails about this tall wearing a white shirt with a picture of a horse on it?" Ken used hand motions to describe Haruhi. He held his hand a little bit lower than his head to describe her height, and he held both of his hands to the sides of his head to describe her pigtails.

"No," the woman replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I didn't see her."

"Thank you."

"Let's go!" Sanada said.

The continued to call out her name.

_ Ken's cries were getting more desperate. A picture of Haruhi popped into Ken's mind. 'Always I thought that it's all because of Haruhi that I became the unliked one in the family. Although I hate her a little bit sometimes, I even wished if Haruhi didn't exist, it'll be much better. But . . . I'll never find a cuter and nicer sister like her again. If something really happens to Haruhi, I'll never forgive myself!'_

Sanada stopped all of a sudden and there was a look of concentration on his face. He saw a whole bunch of people gathered around the edge of the river.

"What?" Ken asked. "Did you see her?"

"There." Sanada pointed at the people. "Why are there so many people right there?"

"Haruhi!" There was a figure in the water with long, dark hair, and that figure was just lying the water. The figure was wearing white. Ken rode down to the edge of the river.

"Ken!" Sanada went after him, but Ken was going too fast because of his desperation. "Ken, wait for me."

The two saw a sign on the river's edge that said, "No swimming."

"Haruhi! I'm coming to save you!" Ken shouted. He dropped his bike and ran down further. He slide down the bank and into the river.

"Ken, be careful!" Sanada slid down into the river too.

The water went up to their knees as they both splashed towards the figure in white. They ran quickly and desperately towards the figure, and they could see that the figure had pigtails too. They called Haruhi's name over and over again.

Sanada reached the figure first and grabbed it under the armpits. As he lifted it, his expression changed to shock and anger. The figure was nothing more than a mannequin.

"What is that thing?" Ken asked.

Sanada handed the mannequin to Ken.

Ken screamed out, "What kind of person threw this in the river? I thought it was Haruhi!"

Sanada sighed and grabbed the mannequin back. The two started to climb back up the bank and a man came to help them. Sanada got up by himself while he was carrying the mannequin, but Ken had to use of the mannequin's arms that fell of to get on the bank.

"Guys, don't go down like that," the man that helped them scolded. "It's dangerous down there. Be careful, you might die from it."

The two said their apologies to the man.

"You thought it was Haruhi too?" Ken asked to Sanada.

"It's because you jumped down so I got all anxious." Sanada noticed that Ken was walking with a limp. "Is your leg okay?"

"I think I twisted it."

"Twisted ankle." Sanada bent down to observe the ankle. "Do you want to come to my family's clinic to get it checked?"

"I thought your family owned a dojo!"

"We have a clinic too."

"It's fine. I'm okay. Let's keep looking for Haruhi."

"Hey!" a voice called out to the two from higher up. It was Haruhi. She had changed her clothes and her hair. She was wearing a pretty white sundress with red flower prints on the bottom. Her hair was changed into a side braid (called a mermaid braid), and she tied it with a ribbon. It almost looked too good to be casual. "What are you guys doing?"

Ken was overjoyous when he saw his sister. He ran/limped his way up to her. "Haruhi!" He almost fell, but Haruhi helped him, and when he got back on his feet, he hugged her right away.

Sanada slowly made his way up to the siblings.

"What did you do?" Haruhi asked. "Why are you all wet?"

"Where did you go earlier?" Ken asked. "Did you know we were looking all around for you? Sanada even jumped in the river to save you!"

Haruhi turned her head to look at Sanada.

Sanada cleared his throat and held up the mannequin. "I thought this was you," he stated. "So I jumped into the river."

"You jumped in the river because of me," Haruhi said incredulously.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you because of me."

"Haruhi," Ken said, "where did you go?"

Haruhi lowered her head and whispered, "I went home to use the bathroom."

"Went home to go to the bathroom?"

"Don't worry. I climbed up the construction. I went back home."

"This is not the main problem! Why would you go back home to use the bathroom? And you are only going to the bathroom, why did you change your clothes?"

Haruhi shook her head as he was talking, but when Ken mentioned how she changed her clothes, she gave him a wide eyes glare.

"I didn't!" Haruhi said in a panicked voice. She was holding onto her dress. "I'm always like this!"

"Stop joking," Ken said. "You never dress this way."

Haruhi shook her head "no" to Ken to tell him to shut up but he didn't get the point. Haruhi's eyes were wide in embarrassment and she didn't want Ken to be saying all of that in front of Sanada. The truth was that Haruhi had changed because of Sanada. She wanted to look extra pretty so that Sanada could notice her a bit more.

"I think you're a bit weird today, Haruhi," Ken said.

"I'm not," Haruhi said. Her voice was still panicked and she dared to glance at Sanada. His face was emotionless and it did not have any indication that he knew she had changed for him.

"Haruhi, now is not the time to talk about this," Ken said. "Hurry and go home with me!" Ken grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her away. He looked back at Sanada. "Sanada! Thank you for finding Haruhi with me! We're leaving! Bye bye."

"Bye," Sanada called out.

Haruhi looked back at Sanada several times with a look of longing on her face. She didn't want to leave him yet. She planted her feet and would not go further. She had just seen Sanada. She didn't want to go yet! "Ken! What are you doing?"

"The plan failed. They got all crazy and are looking for you. If we don't go back the whole thing will go out of control."

"Then wait for at least one second and let me thank Sanada-san!"

"Quick!"

Haruhi turned towards Sanada and bowed. "Thank you! Bye."

Sanada gave a wave back at the siblings.

Haruhi got on the back of Ken's bike and the siblings both turned around and waved bye.

* * *

_**Everyone! Please review! I know I haven't been updating as much lately, but I would so appreciate it from everyone if you guys reviewed. Thank you! And if you want to see what the characters look like, just go to my profile!**_


End file.
